


dating the avengers

by janahjean



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and bucky tried to "date- date" the avengers</p><p>What i want is to just see them fighting over steve but it seemed unfair to the rest so ill include em later.</p><p>I dont do serious.</p><p>WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dating the avengers

Target: steve

Living with the avengers means you hafta expect weird things to happen. Today is just more weird. Steve look up from reading a newspaper when he sense someone staring at him and he gets an eyeful of Loki staring at him thoughtfully.

"I would like to borrow your mortal for a bit." Loki request serious like.

"What?! Bucky?! Seriously?!" Steve thought but before he could ask loki to repeat -

"Nyet." Bucky who was using steve's shoulder as a backrest glare at Loki.

"Its just for a day!" Loki insisted.

"Steve and i are goin to brooklyn." 

Steve look at bucky in surprise. "We are?"

Bucky scowl at him. "Shuddap pal."

Loki narrow his eyes at bucky. "I challenge you to a game of cards!"

Later...  
Loki was squeezing steves arm affectionately as the two guys wander at a museum. Steve thinks it was not so bad.   
\------------

Loki's illusion shattered. His illusion of calmly reading a book in the common room that is. the dagger that was aim for his heart is buried to the hilt on tony's expensive couch instead! 

Loki looked up to find the winter soldier showing off three more daggers between his knuckles.

"I dont know whether to be insulted or impress that you use mine blade." Loki huff. He slowly transform into his helmeted asgardian uniform.

He thinks the winter soldier is half serious considering that although he is wearing his tactical vest,he is wearing boxer shorts.

Bucky remove his mask. "Get rid of the helmet and your overcoat pal. And then you tell me where you hide stevie!" And he masked himself again.

Loki pout. He magicked his helmet away and get rid of his overwear. He is now barechested... Although slim he nevertheless is all muscle.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Steve resign himself being loki's prisoner he wonder if duct tapes are normally this strong as he got taped into the ceiling at thor's room

Bonus:  
Steve felt like the third wheel on the date as loki and bucky chase each other in a distance.

Steve mutter in his icecream as he pick the 2 boys flipflops and follow after them at the private beach.


	2. dating nattie

"Whose turn wassit to babysit us loptr?" Bucky asked loki as he sigh contentedly from his perch near the old fashioned radio at loki's room. Jazz music was playing softly in the room.

Loki looked up from painting his toenails with violet color and with a wave of his hand, float the piece of paper by the cabinet closer to him. "Natasha" he answer as he squint thru tony's haphazard handwriting.

"Lets just have our way with her coz im bored" bucky suggested with a wicked glint.

Later...  
"Thats so dumb!" Bucky complain when loki started to paint the tip of metal hand with fingernail polish after finishing his other hand.

Loki frown. He set the nail polish aside and okey, bucky was right. He wave his hand and transfer the whole silver color metal arm to violet. It didnt match.

Natasha who was brushing bucky's tangled hair yanked bucky's hair. "Stop moving,barnes." She warned coldly in russian.

Bucky whine. Since he was in between natasha's deadly thigh the only thing he could do is whine. Natasha was in the edge of the bed her mouth is filled with hairclips as she move bucky's head this way and that.

Loki was comparing minutely the color of his nail polish to bucky's arm. He tsked and change the color of bucky's arm rapidly.

"Loki!" Bucky cried when loki in a fit of piss, give up and gave bucky a neon green metal arm.

Natasha burst out laughing.

"Hey baby wanna have a good time?" Bucky barnes flirting mode comes and goes. Sometimes bucky wasnt aware that his mouth run ahead of his brain until the reaction of the people queu him in. The last time it happen he was flirtin with the wrong sex and he ended up being debated by clint,bruce and even steve about whose the sugar daddy between him and tony. So anyway...

Bucky expected a slap. What he didnt expect is natasha giving him a thorough inspection. "I have an idea" she said all teeth.

Loki who was actually pretty comfortable with suits, he consider them the 2nd best thing after his asgardian armoire slapped bucky's hand when bucky for the third or fourth time tried to give his neck some space after being stuffed into a suit.

Bucky frown at Loki. Loki actually was enjoying things coz if he like an idea he like to go overboard on it. Right now loki had a hat, a monocle, a watch on chain and a cane. He even got his fave scarf on. He had tried to conjure a chariot with horses but thank god even natasha argued in bucky's favor earlier.

Loki and bucky were waiting for natasha to come on down in the empty main lobby of the avenger's tower for a date. "Beards on or off?" Loki was bored and he decided to annoy bucky.

Natasha caught the two later laughing like little boys as they use the huge mirror by the reception and try different kinds of mustache and beards magicked by loki of course.

"Shall we?" Loki asked natasha as he gallantly offer her his arm.

Bucky swallow a smile. Natasha wasnt aware that loki had given her a wondeful beard.

Later...  
Loki was sobbing as natasha give him a beating as they went their way to a restaurant after natasha discover the trick he made.

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wip tony, bruce, clint, thor
> 
> Heh. Im surprise natasha date turn out okey heheh


End file.
